It Has Only Just Begun
by Sadak0
Summary: I just felt like wiring this. Its when Kala's a little girl... poor baby. Song ficcish to "The Middle."


Ok, I don't know how to write a dumb song ficcie, but oh well! b*pulls down eyelid*/b This is a basically a test for the dumb tags to make stuff italic and bold... but besides that it's using "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World. Which I don't own. Anyway, it's about Kala after her "caretaker" got shotted. b*laughs*/b Shotted... that's funny. Mysterious ending.  
  
I don't own anything. I wish I owned Raven. b*sigh*/b  
  
  
  
Kala looked in the window, her black spiky hair and coal black eyes just faintly showing. As she saw cars pass by, she looked back at Dave. The forty-year-old man whose red hair was already slightly balding was concentrated on driving, his distant, deep brown eyes looking forward.  
  
"Dave, where are we going?" the five-year-old girl asked. She had been wondering since she was thrown in the car. Her brown, monkey-like tail swerved back and forth.  
  
"I'm trying to bring you back to your house. Having a "Say-man" or whatever you are around the house is getting too freaky," he responded, blank look still retained. Even since he had kidnapped the girl life had been different. He didn't know where her house was but he would try to remember. Since she didn't know her own last name he couldn't return her. This was all he could do.  
  
iHey,  
  
Don't write yourself off yet,  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. Just try your best.  
  
Try everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away./i  
  
"It's a SAY-IAN," she spat back. Kala sat bock down and crossed her arms. She heard a police car behind them. It soon was speeding right next to them, and the red and blue lights crossed Kala's face, making her look away. Dave stopped the car. As the policeman got out the young girl looked back. The cop was slightly over weight, and he had sea-green eyes. His hat covered almost all of his dusty brown hair.  
  
"What is your name sir?" he asked gruffly. Dave pulled out his license and handed it over. The cop looked at it. "David Kentar, eh? Get out of the car and put your hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you. If you cannot afford an attorney the court will provide one for you. Now please, step out."  
  
Dave obeyed, muttering various curse words under his breath.  
  
iIt just takes some time,  
  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, everything will be all right./i  
  
Kala's face got scared quickly. "Dave, what's going on?" she asked shakily. The cop looked in the car and held out his hand. The girl looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok now. The kidnapper is caught. Just take my hand," the man said cheerfully. Kala shook her head.  
  
"What are going to do to him?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"We're going to take him to the interroga-ti-oo..." the cop stammered with his words as he saw the youth's tail swishing back and forth. He took out his gun, his hands shaking. "What the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
Kala repeated her last question, getting up and walking toward the cop.  
  
iHey, you know they're all the same.  
  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
  
Live right now,  
  
Just be yourself.  
  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else./i  
  
"Don't come any closer!" the cop screamed, trying to keep the gun steady. Dave butted in from the ground.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" he cried. The cop was extremely scared, and in his fear, made those words Dave's last, firing two shots. The sound rang loudly in Kala's ears, her face crippled. She pushed the man aside, running onto the ground and shaking Dave violently. There was no reaction. She looked over at the man, her black eyes firing with rage.  
  
"What did you do to him?" she snarled.  
  
"I-I..." the cop couldn't speak. Kala got up.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!!" she screamed.  
  
iIt just takes some time,  
  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, everything will be all right./i  
  
Her hair flew up and turned a bright blonde. Her black eyes turned an emerald green, and a yellow aura surrounded her. Kala yelled at the cop, running at him and kicking him the stomach. He was knocked out and soon more police cars were coming up. She looked behind her and the spot was open. The little girl started running past buildings and cars, looking for a place to hide. Her eyes caught the sight of an alley. She dived past all the cars and into the alley. Tears started streaming down her face and she screamed at the sky.  
  
iHey,  
  
Don't write yourself off yet, It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. Do your best.  
  
Do everything you can.  
  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts, are going to say./i  
  
"WHY?!" she screeched. Ever since birth her life had been misery and confusion. She didn't know whom her real parents and her foster ones she had only been with for a few months. Then Dave kidnapped her...and now what? Kala learned that she only herself to count on. No one else. She looked up at the sky one more time.  
  
"It's.. not... FAIR!!!" Kala yelled. The yellow aura got larger and an explosion was heard. As she settled down and opened her eyes she saw a swirling blue vortex in front of her. "What... the... heck?" she asked. She stuck her hand in it and felt nothing. It couldn't be harmful then... She took a running start and dived in.  
  
iIt just takes some time,  
  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, everything will be all right./i  
  
iIt just takes some time,  
  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, everything will be all right./i  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That sucked majorly but oh well. It's all-good. Guess what planet she dived into and you'll win... ABSOULUTELY NOTHING!!! b*hint hint*/b There's an EXTREMELY hott guy on the planet... b*cough*Raven*cough*/b 


End file.
